Hey Darling!
by seluhaunz
Summary: "PERGI SANA KAU BAST*RD!" / "ish Hannie kau manis sekali haha" / "sepertinya aku menyukai mu" / "Hey kudengar Taemin Oppa menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan Eonni" / PLAKK "Kau pikir aku bisa semudah itu kau dekati hah?". Bad Summary. HunHan FF. GS.


Title: Hey Darling!

Author: yuchanssi

Main Cast:

-Oh Se Hoon

-Xi Lu Han

Support cast:

-Kim Jong Dae

-Kim Kyung Soo

-Kim Jong In

-Kim Min Seok

-Lee Taemin

Length: One Shoot

Genre: Romance, School Live

Disclaimer: HunHan dan yang cast yang lain hanya milik tuhan YME, SME, dan diri mereka sendiri, hanya cerita yang milik Author

Warning: TYPO(s)! Gender Swicth(GS) for UKE!

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS PLEASE

.

.

.

PRANGGG!

Terdengar jelas suara seorang namja parubaya tengah memecahkan sebuah botol dan hendak mengarahkannya pada orang yang dia sebut sebagai 'anak' tersebut.

"PERGI SANA KAU _BAST*RD! _BERANI BERANINYA KAU MEMBENTAK APPA MU SENDIRI HAH?!"namja—anak dari namja parubaya—itu hanya meringis kecil, lalu berdiri, menghajar habis habisan sang ayah hingga tidak bisa berkutik

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PERGI DARI RUMAH INI, KARENA RUMAH INI ADALAH RUMAH UMMA! SATU LAGI, KAU BUKAN APPAKU! DAN SEHARUSNYA KAU-LAH YANG PERGI DARI HADAPAN KU, _OH YEAH DAMN IT_!"sang appa dengan langkah pincang segera keluar dari apartemen—lebih tepatnya rumah—sang anak, mungkin sudah cukup untuk kali ini mereka membuat keributan, apa lagi sudah larut, dan walaupun hampir setiap hari mereka bertengkar, dan tidak ada satu tetangga pun yang berani mencampuri urusan Sehun—sang anak tadi—dan appanya yang sudah sangat terkenal sebagai 'seorang pembunuh bayaran'.

"aghrr… sialan kau pak tua, bagaimana bisa aku pergi kesekolah dengan keadaan seburuk ini, tapi sangat tidak mungkin untuk membolos, apalagi bisa mengadakan ulangan dadakan, mati kau Oh Se Hun!"Sehun hanya meringis kesakitan, mengoleskan sedikit obat peredam luka cair, berharap lukanya bisa sedikit sembuh, mari kita telurusi lebih dalam tentang Sehun

Seperti kita ketahui nama aslinya adalah Oh Se Hoon, ketika kecil dia dibesarkan di Jepang, sedangkan orang tua(asli)-nya jarang sekali pulang kerumah, bahkan mungkin hanya sebulan atau dua bulan sekali, tapi suatu ketika mereka dikabarkan mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan keduanya meninggal dunia, sejak saat itu Sehun tinggal dipanti asuhan, mendapat teman baru,tempat tinggal baru,dan tentunya mendapat 'umma pengganti' sementara, Sehun sangat ceria, dan tidak akan pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada siapapun, termasuk ibu panti asuhan, sampai akhirnya dia diadopsi, Sehun salah ketika mengira 'mereka orang tua yang baik', nyatanya hampir setiap hari mereka bertengkar, dan akhirnya sang umma menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karna terkena tembakan perulu tepat di dada dan di kaki kirinya dan yang melakukannya adalah ayah tirinya sendiri,bejad bukan? dan disinilah Sehun, diwarisi sebuah rumah dengan fasilitas serba ada, dan tentunya tinggal bersama appanya—mungkin tidak lagi. Oke _back to story._

**05:00 AM,KST.**

"eungghhh"Sehun membuka matanya yang sedikit sakit akibat appa—tiri—nya tadi. Perlahan berjalan menuruni kasur king sizenya, mengambil handuk, dan membasuh tubuhnya perlahan dengan shower yang tentunya sudah dia stel agar air yang keluar menjadi hangat.

—HeyDarling!—

_Brum…brum…_

Sehun menjalan kan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk ditilang ataupun menabrak orang lain, dia sudah cukup sulit utuk kehadiran ayahnya dirumah. Perjalanan dari rumahnya ke sekolah memang tidak terlalu jauh, dan Sehun masih banyak waktu untuk bermain basket sebentar dilapangan sekolah, dia cukup terkenal sebagai tim inti disekolahnya bersama Kai dan Chen—sahabatnya.

"Sehun!"namja yang sering disebut 'dancing prince' itu, melambai kearah Sehun, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman, lalu berjalan perlahan menghampirinya

"mwoya Kai? Kau merindukan-ku? Haha"Kai memutar bola matanya malas

"heh mayat hidup! Bagaimana aku bisa merindukan mu kalau setiap hari kita satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan satu klub basket, masuk tim inti juga pula, dan maaf, aku bukan seorang _gay_" ucap Kai dengan senyumnya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin muntah—ralat—dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan.

"Kai, kau tahu? Kau terlihat _idiot_ dengan senyum itu"ucap Sehun datar dan dengan wajah _innocent_-nya, Kai lagi lagi hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"terserah kau, Sehun. Hey, mulut mu kenapa berdarah? Karna 'dia' lagi hah?" Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabnnya, lalu kemudian tersenyum dan mengajak Kai ke kelas, kurasa mereka sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bermain basket saat ini.

—HeyDarling!—

"A-yoooo! Kenapa wajah kalian _madesu_ seperti itu eoh?" kata namja berambut blonde, Kai yang berada disampingnya hanya men-_death glare_ namja ini

"a-yo Chen kau datang disaat yang tepat haha, _by the way_, madesu itu apa?"Tanya Sehun dengan wajah sepolos polosnya

"Oh Sehun, kau terlalu polos! _Madesu_ itu artinya masa depan suram"ucap Kai dengan tampang datar, bahkan sangat datar, Chen yang melihat kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa tertawa geli, dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama, menghabiskan waktu hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

_KRINGGG KRINGGGG_

namja parubaya datang membawa beberapa berkas seperti biasa, guru yang paling dibenci seluruh murid disekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang guru matematika

"_Stand Up Please_!"Victoria, si ketua kelas, berdiri terlebih dahulu, dan dikiuti seluruh teman sekelasnya

"_Greeting to the teacher_"katanya lagi dengan senyum khasnya

"_Morning Mr_"

"_Okay Morning student_, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kali ini, saya akan memberkenalkan murid baru, dan untuk kau, Sehun" menunjuk kearah Sehun

"karna kau duduk sendiri, dia akan duduk bersama-mu, dia gadis yang manis, kuyakin kau cocok dengannya"lanjut , Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas,paling paling gadis kutu buku yang hanya membaca buku tidak penting tiap harinya, pikir Sehun.

"Xi Lu Han! Silahkan masuk"

'oh jadi namanya Xi Luhan, nama yang manis,semoga semanis prilakunya' batin Sehun

_SRETT_

Seorang yeoja manis berambut panjang sepinggang agak bergelombang berjalan dengan perlahan menuju tengah kelas, membungkuk sebentar, lalu tersenyum, bibirnya berbentuk hati dengan mata rusa, yang memberi kesan anggun padanya

"annyeonghaseyo, choneun Xi Lu Han imnida, aku murid pindahan dari China, mohon bantuannya, kalian bisa panggil Luhan" lagi lagi yeoja itu tersenyum, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh temannya, ada juga yang hanya ber'o' ria.

"Terima kasih atas perkenalannya Luhan, sekarang kau bisa duduk di tengah pinggir sebelah sana bersama seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun, dia anak yang rajin, jadi kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya" jelas

"Ne, Songsaengnim khamsahamnida" Luhan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Sehun, satu kesan pertamanya untuk Sehun 'Tampan'.

"Hey Luhan, aku Oh Sehun, panggil saja aku Sehun! Salam kenal!" Kata Sehun memerkan senyum lima jarinya dan menyulurkan tangannya, Luhan mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Sehun

'Nyaman. Tangannya hangat' Batin Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan, tak disangka wajah mereka bersemu merah, dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara perpegangan tangan mereka, dan kembali _focus_ pada pelajaran begitu pula Luhan.

_KRINGGG_

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, beberapa siswa ada yang membereskan buku pelajarannya dulu, dan ada beberapa siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Dan ada yang mengeluarkan bekalnya, memang di sekolah SHS XOXO ini semua orang bebas melakukan apapun saat istirahat makan siang (Kecuali keluar sekolah) istirahat makan siang memang berjalan agak lama, sekita 65 sampai 70 menit perharinya, jadi banyak murid yang santai dan tidak terlalu teburu buru saat istirahat.

"Hey Hannie, mau menemani ku kelapangan basket bersama Kai dan Chen tidak? Oh iya, Kai dan Chen itu sahabatku, Kau Tahukan namja berkulit _tan_ tadi? Kita bisa membeli beberapa makanan di kantin dekat lapangan"

'Hannie? Oh tuhan, panggilan itu terlalu manis' batin Luhan, Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan

Terdengar suara samar samar yeoja yeoja di koridor yang membicarakan mereka,Sehun hanya menghiraukannya

"_KYAAA SEHUN OPPA! TAMPAN SEKALI"_

"_wahh Sehun oppa dengan siapa ya? Cocok sekali mereka berdua"_

" _Sehun oppa berjalan dengan siapa? Jangan jangan kekasihnya? Ahh aku sangat cemburu"_

"_Mereka cocok sekali aish, aku akan menjadi shipper mereka jika mereka menjalin hubungan"_

"_omg, sehun menggandeng anak baru itu, ahh beruntung sekali dia!"_

"_omona itu Luhan si anak baru itu kan? Cocok sekali dengan _Sehun_, aku iri"_

Begitu lah seterusnya percakapan yeoja tadi yang sukses membuat Luhan bersemu merah di sepanjang perjalanan,dan jangan lupakan tangan Sehun yang masih mengenggam tangannya. Terlihat dari kejauhan dua namja berambut blonde siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai dan Chen yang sudah lebih dulu ke lapangan.

"Ayo what's up Sehun, itu siapa? Kekasih mu eoh? Wahh akhirnya"ucap Chen asal nyemplos, belum sempat Sehun membalas perkataan Chen, Kai, malah melemparkan bola basket pada Chen

"itu anak baru kelasku dan Sehun bodoh, dia teman sebangku Sehun" jelas Kai, Chen yang mendengarnya hanya manggut manggut sambil memberikan _smirk_ khasnya yang sama sekali tidak ada bagus bagusnya.

"Hannie aku titip handuk dan tas basket ku ya, aku mau ganti baju sebentar, dan membelikan beberapa makanan, kau disini saja,oke?" Luhan lagi lagi hanya mengangguk,mengambil handuk dan tas dari pundak Sehun, lalu duduk di tepi kursi lapangan

_10 minutes later _

"Hannie! Maaf aku lama, ini aku bawakan minuman dan beberapa _snack_, maaf hanya itu yang tersisa dikantin" kata Sehun sambil memasang senyuman di wajahnya

"gwenchanayo Sehun, ini sudah cukup, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu lapar hehe, sebaiknya kau segera bermain basket, lihat Chen dan Kai sudah menunggumu, nanti aku akan memberikanmu minum,tenang saja" ucap Luhan lalu tertawa renyah dan mendorong Sehun agar bermain basket

"ish Hannie kau manis sekali haha" Sehun menyubit pipi kiri Luhan perlahan, Luhan yang mendapatkannya hanya bisa bersemu dan mengendus kesal, kenapa Sehun selalu menggodanya. Batin Luhan.

"Appo Sehun huwee kau jahat huwee" Luhan berakting layaknya seorang yang menangis, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya panik mencoba menenangkan 'Hannie-nya' itu

"eh? Mianhae Hannie, apa kah itu sakit? Ah aku minta maaf, aku benar benar tidak tahu"Luhan yang melihat reaksi Sehun hanya bisa tertawa geli, sebaliknya Sehun malah memasang tampang aneh plus bingung

"aku hanya bercanda Sehun hahaha, muka mu lucu sekali" Sehun yang baru menyadarinya hanya mengendus lalu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan menuju tengah lapangan

_Duk_

_Duk_

_Duk_

_Duk_

Terdengar pantulan bola basket dari tengah lapangan, dan daritadi yang mencetak goal hanya Sehun, entah kenapa moodnya untuk bermain basket bertambah ketika melihat Luhan bertepuk tangan, menyoraki namanya, kesan baru bagi Sehun.

'jadi ini rasanya punya kekasih, haha' batin Sehun

Tunggu? Kekasih? Sejak kapan? Sudahlah abaikan, itu mungkin hanya harapan Sehun saja #AuthorditendangSehun(?)

"Hey Sehun, aku lelah, kita sudahi saja ya" ucap Kai dengan terengah engah

"apa apaan kau, kita baru bermain 10 menit tapi kau sudah lelah? Tidak biasanya"ucap Sehun dengan smirknya, sedangkan Chen malah memukul lengan Sehun pelan

"Hey hey hey, bagaimana kita tidak lelah, kau bermain terlalu semangat Sehun sayang, dan oh jangan lupakan calon kekasih mu itu Baby" Sehun yang mendengar kata 'Sayang&Baby' dari Chen langsung menjauh beberapa langkah dari Chen, Chen hanya terkekeh sedangkan Kai? Dia tertawa terbahak bahak sekarang

"baiklah baiklah, kali ini kita sudahi saja, aku juga lelah bermain basket _guys_"kata Sehun dengan aksen sok _English_-nya itu, Chen dan Kai hanya mengangguk mengerti mereka segera mengambil handuk dan tas lalu pergi dengan cepat, sedangkan Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju Luhan

"Hannie, kau tahu, moodku bertambah ketika bersama mu, sepertinya aku menyukai mu" ucap Sehun lirih dan hampir tak di dengar oleh 'Hannie'nya itu

"Hey Sang Namja! Ini handuknya, kau pasti lelah, kau mau _snack_? Sini aku suapi!" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan duduk disamping Luhan, membiarkan Luhan mengelapi keringatnya, dan membuka bungkus _Snack_ perlahan

"ayo buka mulutmu Sehun" kata Luhan sambil memegang beberapa keripik ditangan kirinya dan sedangkan tangan kananya menyuapi Sehun, mereka terlarut dalam '_special moment'_ mereka, sampai akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan mengajak Luhan ke kelas.

_KRINGGG_

Bel berbunyi, menandakan ini waktunya jam belajar kembali, seluruh siswa mempercepat jalan mereka menuju kelas berbeda dengan Sehun dan Luhan, mereka sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke kelas, jadi mereka tidak perlu repot berdesak desakan bersama siswa lainya.

_Tap tap tap tap_

Terdengar suara sepatu , guru bahasa inggris yang sangat baik hati dan disukai banyak siswa, jadi tidak heran dia menjadi guru terbaik seantero SHS XOXO.

"good evening" kata dengan eye smilenya

"good evening mum"ucap para murid bersamaan

"kali ini kita akan mengadakan kelas bernyanyi dan alat musik, untuk grupnya ditentukan dari bangku saja, jadi satu kelompok dua orang, yang satu harus bermain alat musik dan yang satu harus bernyanyi, yang bermain alat musik boleh ikut bernyanyi juga, karena ini pelajaran bahasa inggris jadi lagunya juga harus inggris dan kalian akan mulai tampil dua minggu setelah ini, jelas?"kata menjelaskan panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyuman para murid

"sekarang ibu yang akan menentukan nomor urutnya" Mrs. Song mengambil absen, dilihatnya nama nama murid murid itu dan mencoba menentukan

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik baik

Oh SeHun dan Xi Luhan kalian pertama

Bang Yongguk dan Kim HimChan kalian kedua

Do KyungSoo dan Kim Jong In kalian ketiga

Kim Myungsoo dan Lee SungJong kalian keempat

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan yang terakhir

Kim Joon Myun dan Zhang Yi Xing" semua murid hanya mengobrol sambil menentukan lagu apa yang mereka bawakan dan alat musik apa yang mereka gunakan

"Hannie, aku pakai gitar saja ya, kau ingin bernyanyi apa?" Tanya Sehun

"hmm, tak apa Hunnie, sepertinya aku akan menyanyikan lagu _Gone _versi_ English_ hehe" kata Luhan dengan senyumnya Sehun hanya manggut manggut mengerti

"bagaimana kalau hari ini kau ke rumahku Sehun? Kita berlatih, lagipula dua minggu adalah waktu yang singkat." Luhan memberi ide dan Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk lagi.

"kalau begitu kita pulang bersama? Naik motor ku saja" Sehun membolak balik buku gitarnya mencari _lyric_ not yang Luhan minta, sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar tawaran Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu membisikan sesuatu

"…"

"aku tidak merepotkanmu kan?" tanyanya

"apapun untukmu Hannie, apapun dan itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku" ucap Sehun dengan tersenyum lebar, Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, menangguk lalu memerhatikan pelajaran kembali

—HeyDarling!—

_Brumm Brummm_

"Hannie pegangan yang erat" kata Sehun samar samar

"ne Sehun aku sudah siap" Sehun menjalankan motornya sedikit lebih pelan dari biasannya, takut Luhan nanti marah, ya sekarang Sehun menemukan satu fakta baru tentang Luhan, dia tidak suka angin yang terlalu kencang.

_Ting Tong_

_Krieett_

"Eh anak umma sudah pulang? Tumben cepat? Dan oh ini siapa? Namjachingumu?" Tanya umma Luhan berulah ulang, Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas,Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

"umma dia teman sekelasku yang baru, aku sebangku dengannya dan kita ada tugas kelompok dan besok harus tampil" jelas Luhan

"Annyeonghaseyo umma, Sehun imnida"kata Sehun sambil membungkuk

"Annyeong Sehun, ayo lebih baik kalian masuk dahulu" umma Luhan segera mengantar mereka ke ruang tamu, pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan keheningan sedangkan umma Luhan berjalan mengambil beberapa cemilan di dapur

"Sehun, kamu kan tidak bawa gitar, aku ada gitar punya kakakku, kamu pakai itu saja ya"kata Luhan membuka pembicaraan

"siap noona!" balas Sehun bersemangat, Luhan yang mendengar panggilan 'noona' hanya mengendus kesal, lalu selanjutnya terkekeh pelan

**10.00 PM, KST.**

"Sehun kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah larut"kata Luhan yang sedang meminum jus yang disugguhkan ibunya tadi

"Oh kau benar Hannie, aku pulang dulu ya~" Sehun kemudian membereskan buku gitarnya lalu membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo

"tunggu Sehun! Mau ku antar?" Tanya Luhan

"tidak usah Lu, kau lebih baik tidur, bye~" Sehun tersenyum manis lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar Luhan, menyapa umma Luhan dan akhirnya menaiki motornya menuju rumah.

—HeyDarling!—

Dua minggu bukan waktu yang singkai bagi Sehun dan Luhan, mereka semakin dekat, bahkan mereka selalu meluangkan waktu pada akhir pekan untuk jalan jalan atau sekedar belajar bersama, walaupun akhirnya mereka bercanda hingga larut malam.

Dan disinilah mereka, Sehun yang sudah membawa gitarnya dan Luhan sudah bersiap dengan suaranya, kembali terdengar suara ketukan sepatu Mrs. Song di depan kelas, sekarang pelajaran pertama adalah pelajarnnya.

"Morning students"kata seperti biasa

"Morning mum" kata mereka bersamaan

"so? Sehun, Luhan? Are you ready?"mrs. song melihat kearah Sehun dan Luhan lalu tersenyum

"of Course mum" Luhan dan Sehun berjalan perlahan ke depan kelas, Sehun duduk dan Luhan berdiri, Sehun memulai memetik beberapa nada untuk intro.

_In the place where memories rest_

_Even in the warmth left at the tip of my fingers_

_You are there, you are there_

_Your scent, your face_

_Please look at me, look at me, look at me_

_I feel you, I feel you, I feel you like this_

_I tried to hold onto the way you speak, your smile_

_I tried to hold onto you_

_In the place we were together_

_In the moments that I started to resemble you_

_I was so happy just by walking in the rain with you_

_But you're not here, you're not here_

_How can I live as I erase you?_

_In the times we walked together_

_In the places where the memories and lingering attachments were made_

_I'm standing there because I miss you so much_

_Look at me, look at me, look at me_

_I feel you, I feel you, I feel you like this_

_After barely resembling the way you speak, your smile_

_After barely resembling you_

_In the place we were together_

_In the moments that I started to resemble you_

_I was so happy just by walking in the rain with you_

_But you're not here, you're not here_

_How can I live as I erase you? I miss you so much_

_I can't erase your name that was barely permitted to me_

_My name that only you called out is asleep right here_

_In the place we were together_

_In the moments that I started to resemble you_

_I was so happy even though I couldn't sleep at night_

_But you're not here, you're not here_

_How can I live as I empty you out?_

_In the times that we should have walked together_

_In the places where our future and my hopes still have to be made_

_I'm standing there because I miss you so much_

_(Jin – Gone. Eng Ver.)_

Prok prok prok prok

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan teman sekelas, mereka begitu takjub melihat Luhan dan Sehun, dan mereka rasa, HunHan harus menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

berdiri lalu menepuk pundak Sehun dan Luhan

"kalian berbakat, maukah kalian mengisi acara pentas seni nanti?" Luhan menangguk semangat, lalu tersenyum kearah Sehun, Sehun hanya memberikan senyum lima jarinya, lalu berbisik

"hey setelah ini aku mau berbicara dengan mu, Hannie" kata Sehun dibiskannya

"o-oh oke , Sehun." Kata Luhan gugup, jujur dia merasa hatinya bergejolak lebih dari biasanya.

—HeyDarling!—

Sehun berjalan kebelakang sekolah, tadi dia sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk berbicara di belakang sekolah, dan lagi lagi terdengar suara suara samar samar yeoja yang berbisik, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan _fans fanatic_ Sehun.

"_Hey kudengar Taemin Oppa menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan Eonni"_

"_hah bukanya Luhan eonni sudah pacaran dengan Sehun oppa?" _

"_ishh Luhan eonni padahal sudah sangat beruntung bisa dekat dengan Sehun Oppa, tapi kenapa malah menyia nyiakannya?"_

"_Kalau aku jadi Luhan Eonni aku tidak akan menerima Taemin Oppa yang Bad Boy itu"_

"_Bakat Taemin dan _Sehun_ memang sama, tapi sifatnya jauh berbeda, aku kasian dengan Luhan Eonni"_

Percakapan yeoja yeoja tadi sukses membuat Sehun panas, dan Oh dia ingin sekali mengahajar Taemin sekarang juga, bisa bisanya dia merebut Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya.

Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju belakang sekolah, bertubi tubi pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya, apa benar Luhan menerima Taemin?

Dan benar saja, baru beberapa langkah tepat menuju belakang sekolah, dia sudah melihat Luhan berpelukan dengan Taemin, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris, lalu mengurungkan niatnya menemui Luhan yang sedang asyik dengan 'Pacar Barunya' itu, dan memutuskan untuk bermain basket bersama Chen dan Kai, melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada bola bundar itu, hingga hatinya benar benar tenang, Sehun harus merelakan Luhan, Luhan lebih bahagia bersamanya, begitulah jalan pikiran Sehun sekarang.

—HeyDarling!—

"Hunnie tadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Aku menunggu mu di belakang sekolah, tapi kau tidak datang"Tanya Luhan, Sehun hanya menunduk hatinya masih sakit melihat Luhan dan Taemin tadi, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah Luhan dan memamerkan _Fake Smile_-nya

"itu Lu, aku tidak bisa ikut mengisi acara di pentas seni nanti" Sehun langsung menyenderkan badannya di Kursi dan mati matian menahan tangis dan memasang wajah biasanya, sedangkan Luhan yang melihatnya bingung, tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini.

"Aku ada lomba basket bersama Kai dan Chen besoknya, jadi aku harus latihan."kata Sehun yang masih dengan _Fake Smile_-nya

"Tak apa Hunnie, aku akan melihatmu lomba nanti" Kata Luhan dengan senyum seperti biasa

"kalau kau ada janji dengan seseorang atau kau tidak sempat atau bahkan kalau kau malas, tidak usah datang" kata Sehun dengan nada sedikit sinis tolong di bold italic underline hanya sedikit sinis, Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ada apa dengan Sehun?

"aku menyukai mu Hannie, mengapa kau tak sadar?" kata Sehun dalam hati, menutup matanya sebentar lalu kembali memerhatikan pelajaran

—HeyDarling!—

Sehun, Kai, Chen sudah bersiap dengan baju basketnya. Luhan tidak datang. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun pertama kali, dan yang membuatnya sakit hati bukan itu, melainkan yang menggantikan bermain gitar saat pentas seni adalah Taemin, dan saat itu wajah Luhan sangat ceria, hubungannya dengan Sehun juga sekarang merenggang, ketika istirahat Sehun lebih memilih di dalam kelas, dan akan keluar ketika ada perlu dengan Kai dan Chen. Saat pelajaranpun mereka tidak terlalu banyak berbicara, paling paling hanya Luhan yang bertanya kepada Sehun tentang cara matematika yang tidak ia mengerti.

_Duk_

_Duk_

_Duk_

_Duk_

Sehun men_drible_ bola dengan brutal, tak peduli dengan lawannya yang sudah kewalahan, sedangkan Kai dan Chen hanya mengelengkan kepala. Memang kalau sudah begini SHS XOXO lah yang menang, dan _score_ SHS XOXO sangat jauh untuk disusul

_Dughhh_

"Akhhhh" Sehun meringis, Kepalanya terjatuh dahulu ke lapangan Basket, Darah segar turun dari dahinya, walau hanya sedikit tapi berbahaya kan? Temannya yang lain hanya tercengang, dan langsung berlari menemui Sehun, wasit member aba aba untuk istirahat sebentar, tapi Sehun malah berdiri dengan tangan lecet "tidak usah wasit, aku baik baik saja"lalu Sehun mulai men_drible_ bola dan lagi lagi dengan brutal yang membuat teman temannya tidak habis pikir, benar benar namja keras kepala.

SKIP TIME

_Fritttttt_

"SELAMAT KEPADA SHS XOXO YANG SELALU MERAIH GELAR JUARA!"Kata wasit lalu memberikan piala itu kepada Sehun, dan luka di kepalanya sudah mengering, Chen dan Kai yang ada disampingnya hanya memeluk Sehun dan tertawa bersama, setidaknya hari ini dia tidak perlu memikirkan Luhan dahulu.

—HeyDarling!—

_Brumm Brummmm_

Suara motor Sehun berbunyi nyaring ketika dia sampai di tempat parkiran dan sebuah perban yang masih menempel manis di dahinya, yeoja yeoja disana hanya meneriaki namanya dan memberikan ucapan selamat pada Sehun, Sehun hanya tersenyum kepada yeoja yeoja itu dan segera pergi menuju Lapangan, hari ini SHS XOXO tidak ada jadwal belajar, mereka boleh melakukan apapun tapi tidak untuk keluar sekolah, jadi Sehun hanya santai pergi ke lapangan basket tanpa harus bertemu Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum miris, dan sekarang faktanya Sehun menjauhinya.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju taman sekolah, mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi, menundukan wajahnya sesaat, lalu kembali mengingat masa masanya bersama Sehun,di taman ini pertama kalinya Sehun memberikan Luhan bunga mawar dan mawar itu masih terpajang rapih dikamar Luhan, rasanya lebih menyenang-kan daripada bersama Taemin.

_**Flashback**_

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu segera berlari menuju bangku taman, dilihatnya sang gadis yang sedari tadi menunggu, namja itu semakin mendekat, dan sang gadis hanya tersenyum tulus

"Hannie"Kata namja tersebut, sedangkan sang gadis hanya menengok sebentar lalu menutup matanya

"Hey, lihat aku!" namja itu memegang tangan sang gadis, dan sukses membuat gadis itu melihat kepadanya

"ada apa, Hunnie?"

"Aku membawakan bunga untukmu!" Sehun memberikan seikat bunga mawar yang sudah dirangkai rapih dengan hiasan bunga baby's breath di sekitarnya, dan jangan lupakan kartu ucapan di tengah tengah bunga tersebut

'_Hey Hannie~ aku tahu akhir akhir ini kau sering diet, hey, aku akan tetap berada disisi mu walaupun kau tidak diet sedikitpun, jadi berhentilah menyiksa dirimu dengan diet, aku lebih menyukai mu dengan pipi chubby mu, kau manis bahkan sangat manis, aku menyayangi mu Little Deer._

_Much Love,_

_오세훈__._'

Gadis yang membaca kartu tersebut lagi lagi hanya tersenyum lalu mempersepit jarak duduknya, dan bersender di bahu sang namja di bawah bintang dan bulan

_**Flashback End**_

"hei" seorang namja berambut blonde hitam duduk disamping Luhan, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum, Chen. Ya itulah dia.

"Hai Chen"kata Luhan dengan senyum manisnya  
"Hai Lu. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chen basa basi, padahal Chen tau bahwa penyebabnya adalah Sehun.

"a-aku tak apa, saja—"

"Sehun kan?" kata Chen memotong ucapan Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk

"Hey Lu, kau tahu? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, jadi sebaiknya kau segera menemui Sehun dan menyatakan perasaan mu, Sehun bilang dia akan pergi ke Jepang beberapa hari lagi, dan akan kembali 5 tahun kemudian, apa kau rela dia pergi? Dan kurasa Sehun akan menemukan pujaan hatinya di jepang" Jelas Chen panjang lebar, Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya menelan ludahnya kasar lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Cepatlah Lu, Sehun ada dilapangan basket sekarang" tanpa basa basi Luhan langsung berterima kasih pada Chen dan segera pergi menemui Sehun, Chen yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli , memang benar gadis yang polos, ditipu seperti itu saja dia sudah pecaya.

_Hosh_

_Hosh_

_Hosh_

Terlihat Sehun yang sedang mendrible bola dengan brutal sendirian di lapangan, dia tidak menyadari Luhan yang sedari tadi melihatnya.

"Hu-Hunnie" Sehun berjalan mendekati Sehun sedangkan Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan bermain Basketnya

"ada yang mau aku bicarakan pada mu"kata Luhan hati hati, Sehun menyudahi permainannya dan mendakati Luhan yang sedang menunduk

"jangan menunduk, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik mu jika kau tidak melihat kearahku"Sehun memang dagu Luhan mensejajarkan posisi muka mereka, berharap Luhan membalas perasaanya,perasaannya yang sudah dia pendam selama ini.

"I-itu Hu-Hunnie a-aku—aku menyukai mu pabo! Kumohon jangan pergi ke jepang!"

_Grep_

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, Sehun mengusap punuk kepala Luhan pelan dan beberapa kali menciumnya, mendekatkan telinganya ke Sehun lalu berbisik

"hei, siapa yang ingin pergi ke jepang?"Luhan yang dengarnya hanya tersenyum malu dan juga kesal, Chen sukses mengejainya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Hey Darling, You're my baby, my headache, my love, my smile, my frown, my wrong, my right, my pain, my happiness, my everything._" Sehun mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, mempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Luhan hanya sekedar untuk menyalur kan cinta dan kasih sayang, bukan sebuah nafsu belaka.

—HeyDarling!—

Grep

"Luhannie" sebuah tangan melingkar di leher yeoja cantik itu, sedangkan Luhan langsung menepis tangan namja itu

"jangan dekati aku lagi, Taemin."kata Luhan dengan nada dingin dan memberikan tatapan sekali-lagi-kau-menyentuhku-aku-akan-membunuhmu.

"kenapa? Memang apasalah ku?" Taemin kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya menuju badan mungil Luhan sedangkan sedangkan Luhan hanya berdecih pelan.

_PLAKK_

"Kau pikir aku bisa semudah itu kau dekati hah? Dan aku tidak akan tertipu sama seperti gadis lain yang kau sakti. hhh. Aku tak sebodoh yang kau fikirkan Lee Tae Min, dan oh sayangnya aku lupa memberitahu mu kalau aku sudah dimiliki orang lain, jadi jangan mendekati ku lagi, _that's simple,right? _lagi pula aku tak yakin kalau kau benar benar menyukai ku."Luhan bangun dari duduknya, meninggalkan Taemin yang masih membeku di tempatnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Luhan menghentakan kakinya keras keras, sudah banyak orang yang memerhatikannya, tapi dia hanya cuek dan akhirnya memutuskan kelapangan basket mencari Sehun.

"Hannie!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dari jauh, Luhan tersenyum manis dan kemudian membalai lambaian Sehun.

"Hannie, kau kenapa eoh? Muka-mu suram sekali hahaha" Sehun tertawa dan mencubit pipi yeoja manis itu, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengendus kesal, moodnya benar benar buruk hari ini.

"Oppa! bisa kau temani aku ke taman sore ini?"Oh jangan lagi, sekarang Luhan mulai ber-aegyo ria di depan Sehun dan membuat Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat lalu menarik lengan Luhan dan duduk dibawah pohon dekat lapangan. Tangan mereka masih terikat dengan sempurna tanpa ada jarak diantara kedua tangan itu, Sehun perhalan mengeluarkan seutas tali—lebih tepatnya pita, berwarna biru cerah dan bermotif bintang dengan warna biru gelap, perlahan Sehun mengikat kedua tangan yang masih bergandengan, awalnya Luhan kaget tapi Sehun member isyarat agar Luhan tetap diam dan tidak menggerakan tangannya.

"Nah selesai! Dengan begini kita tidak akan terpisah" Sehun tersenyum tulus, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya seorang perempuan—selain ibunya tentunya, bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan tulus, Sehun pernah mempunyai kekasih sebelumnya tapi hubungannya berakhir dengan tidak baik, yeoja itu berselingkuh di belakang Sehun dan kau tahu? Namja yang diselingkuhi yeoja itu adalah Taemin. Makanya Sehun tidak pernah suka jika sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Taemin, ditambah lagi rasa bencinya kepada Taemin bertambah karna Taemin merebut Luhan dari tangannya.

"Hunnie, bolehkan aku menyimpan pita ini? Aku menyukainnya" kata Luhan seraya melihat mata Sehun, rambut bergelombangnya terurai kesamping membuat kesan imutnya bertambah.

"tentu Lu, apapun miliku itu milikmu"Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, tiada seorangpun yang boleh merusak hubungan mereka, kecuali nafas terakhir nanti.

**04.00 PM. KST. Taman Bermain.**

"Hunnie! Ayo kita naik Roler Coaster!"Luhan menarik tangan Sehun berlari menuju loket antrian yang lumayan panjang, tapi tak apalah, toh demi Luhan, Sehun rela melakukan apapun.

—_20 minutes Later_

ZRASHHH

Pengaman terpasang rapih, Sehun dan Luhan memilih tempat duduk paling depan, Luhan bilang kalau didepan itu akan lebih menyenangkan, Sehun hanya manggut manggut saja mendengar hal itu.

"Hunnie aku takut." Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun erat, SeHun mengelus rambut Luhan dan berbisik padanya

"Kan kau yang minta naik ini sayang, tenang aku ada disampingmu"lagi lagi Sehun tersenyum tulus, dan dibalas anggukan lucu dari yeoja manis itu

_SKIP TIME_

Kedua sejoli itu sudah menaiki berbagai wahana, dan Luhan lah yang meilihnya, tapi pada akhirnya Luhan berkata kalau dia takut, dan nanti Sehun akan menenangkannya lagi dan lagi, sungguh polos gadis ini.

"Sehun ayo kita pulang, aku lelah"Luhan berjalan dengan langkah tersendat sendat, akkinya sangat berat untuk di gerakan, Sehun yang melihatnya langsung mengengdong Luhan ala _bridal style._ Dan berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian karna Luhan terus meronta tapi Sehun terus berkata 'diamlah, nanti kau jatuh Hannie' dan akhirnya Luhan hanya diam dan membiarkan Sehun mengendongnya hingga sampai di Motor sport Sehun.

—HeyDarling!—

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, hubugan Sehun dan Luhan berjalan sangat baik, Sehunpun tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya lagi, entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang, Sehun sudah menjadi manager ternama di korea, sedangkan Luhan menekuni bidang _music_ dan menjadi pernyanyi yang sangat disukai para remaja saat ini, hubungan mereka sudah terkekspos media dan mendapat respon sangat bagus dari fans mereka,dan ketika hari jadi mereka, Sehun dan Luhan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga larut, dan tak jarang Luhan menginap dirumah Sehun ataupun sebaliknya, umma Luhan juga sudah merestui hubungan mereka, dan umma Luhan selalu memuji Sehun tampan setiap kali kerumah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat ibunya. Sehun juga sudah melamar Luhan 3 bulan yang lalu dan mereka sudah mempersiapkan rencana pernikahan mereka, dan memutuskan untuk menikah 2minggu lagi, Luhan meminta pada Sehun agar tema yang digunakan adalah tema tentang sekolah, semua atributnya pun harus berhubungan dengan sekolah, kecuali baju pengantin tentunya, tapi tidak dengan Kue, kuenya pun berbentuk buku ataupun stick yang dihias agar mirip pensil atau pulpen, dan itu memberi kesan lucu pada kue kue tersebut.

—Hey Darling!—

"Hannie apa kau sudah siap?" Yeoja paru baya itu menghampiri Luhan perlahan, sedikit merapihkan rambut Luhan.

Dan hari ini lah hari yang mereka tunggu, setelah 8 tahun menjalin kasih, seorang Xi Lu Han akan mengganti marganya menjadi Oh. Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk ummanya erat, hidup memang begitu cepat, hati kecil Luhan masih tidak tega untuk meninggalkan sang umma.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju altar, sudah terlihat beberapa sahabatnya terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih bersihmenunggu sang calon disana, dia memakai jas berwana putih, dan oh jangan lupakan gayanya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak SMA, masih terlihat _Cool & Manly_ tentunya.

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin—Istri Kai dan Chen— hanya bisa menangis melihat sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjalin ikatan suci, meskipun diantara mereka berenam hanya Luhan dan Sehun yang belum menikah, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anak Kai, bahkan Xiumin dan Chen sudah mempunyai satu anak perempuan yang begitu manis. Oke kembali kecerita.

"Oh Se Hoon, apa kau siap menemani calon istrimu di saat suka maupun duka, disaat senang maupun sedih, disaat sakit maupun sehat?" Tanya pendeta berbaju putih itu, Sehun hanya menghela nafas lalu membuka mulutnya

"Tentu aku bersedia"Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan, yeoja itu terlihat begitu manis sekarang

"Xi Lu Han apa kau siap menemani calon suamimu di saat suka maupun duka, disaat senang maupun sedih, disaat sakit maupun sehat?" Kata penghulu dengan pertanyaan yang sama, Luhan tersenyum sangat manis dengan bibir _kissable_-nya

"Tentu aku sangat bersedia"kini giliran sang penghulu yang tersenyum, menutup alkitabnya dan mengehla nafas sejenak

"Kalian, Oh Se Hoon dan Oh Lu Han sudah resmi menjadi suami istri sekarang" tamu undangan hanya bersorak dan memberikan beberapa ucapan selamat, terlihat Umma Luhan sedang menangis dan jangan lupakan duo XiuKyung yang sedari tadi menangis tersedu sedu, sedangkan Kai dan Chen hanya menggeleng kepala.

Dan sekarang, tepat pukul 09.45 AM. KST. Sehun mempersempit jaraknya antara Luhan, dan mencium bibir _kissable_ Luhan sesaat, lalu tersenyum bahagia.

_EPILOG_

"Umma!" dua orang anak kecil itu memeluk Luhan erat, Luhan mencium pipi kedua anaknya tersebut

"Aigo, Eunmi, SungHo kalian sudah bangun? Kajja kita sarapan, appa sudah menunggu di bawah"Luhan mengandeng tangan kedua anak kembar tersebut perlahan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri suaminnya yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya

"APPA!" SungHo berlari ke meja makan memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan mencium pipi SeHun, sedangkan Eunmi yang melihat SungHo juga akhirnya menghampiri Sehun dan melakukan hal yang sama

"EunMi,SungHo, bagaimana kita ketaman bermain hari ini?" Tanya Sehun yang masih setia dengan senyum menawannya dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Luhan

"Baiklah appa! Nanti kita naik loler costel yang gede ya" kata SungHo dengan cadelnya yang membuat Luhan ingin tertawa.

"ish, Sungho kamu gimana sih, nanti kalau kamu naik loler costel kamu jatoh gimana, lagi pula kan kita bisa naik lolel coastel yang kecil, oke?"kata EunMi sang kaka dan dibalas anggukan lucu oleh SungHo, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada kedua anaknya.

—**Kkeut—**


End file.
